Maldito puto bastardo 77
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: Todos hemos estado ahí antes, así que shut up 7.7 :3 aahhh


Soleado. Verde. Como la Amazonia es todos los días. Excepto que particularmente callado.

Roberto andaba posado en la rama de epifita que daba una punzantemente inquietante impresión de que se iba a partir en cualquier momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Algo andaba mal, muy, muy mal. El primer indicio era ése silencio que abrumaba la atmósfera de la selva tropical. Las especies nativas deberían estar moviéndose de aquí a allá, frenética o relajadamente, absortos en sus asuntos o tareas individuales. Deberían estar...¡siendo!

Los ecosistemas debían estar despiertos.

-Hola, Roberto-Blu llegó desde atrás, aterrizando en la misma rama que Beto. Éste último ni se inmutó en mirarlo-Ésta rama no se ve muy estable.

Roberto no respondió: tenía la mirada fija en algo en la distancia, y más le valía no desconcentrarse para no perderlo de vista.

-Está muy callado, ¿no crees?-comentó Blu. Roberto no emitió ni un sonido.

Blu titubeó y dudando, se le aproximó. Descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

-¿Qué miras, eh?

-Éso-dijo Roberto abúlico y seco.

A lo lejos, la respuesta al misterio de porqué la jungla estaba tan taciturna ésa mañana: varias guacamayas, de todo tipo, más hembras que machos, arremolinadas en un círculo en el cual un Spix con las plumas craneales levantas estaba parado en el centro.

[zoom*activated*]

-Lapislázuli, por favor-pidió una escarlata ligeramente más alta que él- ¡Cánta una canción!

Lapislázuli vaciló.

-Ho, no me he aprendido muchas nuevas canciones, a decir verdad, y me gusta darles su espacio a cada una para que no sean siempre Same-Old, Same-Old-explicó el joven Spix, que hablaba con acento de Westminster.

-¡Por favor!-insistió un espécimen de [guaca.] militar-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes tan siquiera UNA?

Lapislázuli volteó sus ojos verdes de lado a lado, analizando el disco duro biológico en busca de una tonada que pudiera exhibir. Su semblante se iluminó y exclamó:

-Claro, hay una. Er... Ok. Ahí está. You and me we made a vow...For better or for worse...

La multitud se animó de nuevo y pusieron mucha atención.

[ZO0MD€§ACT1VAT3D]

-Oh. Entonces éso es. Bueno, nos vemos.-concluyó Blu, preparándose para alejarse volando. Apenas Lapislázuli empezó a cantar, Roberto comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Estás bien?-Blu preguntó-¿Rober-?-empezó antes de ser violentamente cortado.

-¿PEROQUÉESLOQUELEVENAESETIPO?

-¿Lapislázuli? No lo sé; a mí me cae bien.

-Ahí ha andado con su club de fans durante más de dos horas y aún le ruegan por más.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno, son las mismas aves que alguna vez cayeron rendidas por mí.

-Oh.

Blu calló en señal de que veía a medias qué es lo que le sucedía a Roberto y pretendía no alborotarlo con más palabras, y así dejarlo tranquilo, porque sus chakras se sentían...cerca del punto de ebullición.

Roberto se giró a Blu bruscamente.

-¡¿QUÉNOLOENTIENDES?! ¡ÉSASQUEESTÁNCONÉLALGUNAVEZSEENCANDILABANCONMIGO!

Las aptitudes detectivescas de Blu, similares a las de Christopher Boone, descubrieron lo contundente.

Pero antes, Roberto continuó:

-NO SÉ CÓMO ELLOS/AS PUEDEN LAMÉRSELA A UN PATÁN COMO ÉL.

-Woa, woa, woa. Roberto, cálmate-Blu trató de sujetar a su amigo, cuyos chakras ahora estaban al rojo vivo. Roberto quiso oponer resistencia.

-¡NO!-se zafó de Blu y lo miró a sus ojos castaños. Inhaló y exhaló. Y se aplacó-Tu nunca lo entenderías.

Luego se le arrimó a Blu y lo asió de los hombros, para tener un contacto visual más directo.

-Tu nunca entenderías lo que es tener a alguien tan perfecto como rival cercano.

-Oh, sí-Blu entornó sus ojos, tratando de no sonar sospechoso-No tengo ni idea.

-No sabes lo que es tener que ver como lo aprecian en vez de a ti-Roberto emitió un sonido gutural que hacen las gallinas al morir y se dejó caer encima de Blu.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya.

Roberto recobró la compostura. Su aura había explotado y se reconstruía poco a poco.

-Míralo-dijo, ahora sin hostilidad-No sé qué tendrá él que lo hace tan especial. Será su actitud tan afable, sus plumas craneales, su acento, el hecho de que puede ser caballeroso con las mujeres pero también seductor enserio, el que sea vocalmente dotado...-suspiró sin remedio.

-¿Tú crees que es así de perfecto? ¿Todo éso no lo tienes tú?

Roberto se volteó a Blu, ofendido.

-¿Qué insiúas? ¿No te mencioné que sólo le prestan ellos atención a sus virtudes y no a sus defectos?

-Cierto...Es muy fácil de engañar.

-¡Exacto!-Roberto resopló-Pero a la vez siento que no puedo odiarlo. Es tan alegre...Igual siento de que verlo contento me irrita.

-¿Sabes qué? A mí se me hace que estás celoso.

Una tercera vez Roberto se giró a Blu, pero esta vez con una mueca de ira y los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Lárgate.

Blu se intrigó.

-¿Qué?

-¡LÁRGATEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blu obedeció sin chistar.

Se retiró lejos de él y los problemas.

'Me recuerda a esa vez que enloqueció cuando ése sujeto se comió frente a él esas galletas'

Mientras se alejaba, Blu gritó:

-¡AH, SÍ, ROBERTO! ¡C-E-L-O-S-C-E-L-O-S-C-

-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHH-se desahogó Roberto.

'Ay, Roberto. Pobre diablo.'

...

Roberto trató de aplacarse en éso que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Roberto!

Era a quien Roberto menos esperaba y deseaba, a juzgar por ese molesto acento de Westminster.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien? Te oímos gritar desde allá y quisimos cerciorarnos de que todo estuviera en orden.

Roberto se esforzó con toda su buena vibra restante por ser lo más cortés posible con Lapislázuli.

-¿Sa(tartamudeo)bían que estaba aquí?

-Todo el tiempo.

-Hola.

-Hola. Ésa rama no se ve muy estable.

-Oh sí, tienes razón, sí.

-Oye, quería saber si te importaría que durmiera en el hueco del árbol vecino al tuyo; esta noche me toca ahí, de acuerdo a mi itinerario.

Roberto dijo rápido una respuesta, pues no se dio el tiempo de desentrañar lo que había escuchado y entrado en su cabeza.

-¡Gracias, mate (no pronunciado como se lee en español) que gentileza! De paso, tengo esta amiga que está interesada en conocerte, pues le he contado todo sobre ti.

-¿Todo?

-Lo qué sé, incluso éso que haces con el pecho. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes?

-Bueno, te veo al rato. ¡Adiós! :)

Y despegó, dejando a un muy pensativo Roberto atrás.


End file.
